Getting connected
by Grl4fnfctn
Summary: Aria was feeling confused. She had started dreaming about Jason while still seeing Ezra. Upon Emily's suggestion, she decides to visit Ezra in his office and re-establish their connection. This is what happened after the cameras stopped rolling.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and story of PLL.**

Aria slowly unzipped her top, pulling it over her head, dropping it, letting it gather in a pool at her feet. Ezra eagerly looked on as Aria approached him like a predatory animal stalking her prey. Reaching him, she enfolded him within her arms and pressed her lips securely against his. With little resistance he willingly opened his lips, his tongue quickly darting out and caressing the top of Aria's mouth. The kiss quickly deepened and she pressed her body tighter against his, wanting him to feel just how badly she wanted and needed him at that moment. Reluctantly, Ezra tore his lips from hers and stared down into her smoky eyes.

"I have a class in fifteen minutes," he informed her.

There was no way she was going to let him stop her from her mission. She was here, as Emily put it, "to reconnect" with Ezra. All these months of hiding their relationship were beginning to take a toll on her. Why else would she have started having dreams about Jason? As she figured it, she was thinking about him because he suddenly seemed a safe option. Someone she could be with and not have to worry about what people thought…what her parents thought. He was someone she could be openly seen with in public. No hiding…no sneaking around… no fear of discovery. What she needed from Ezra today, was a reminder of why all the secrecy and lies were worth it. She wanted to rekindle the passion she felt from each smoldering look he gave her across the classroom when she had been helpless to act upon them.

Aria's luminous eyes locked onto Ezra's gaze and she responded, "that's plenty of time." That was all the permission he needed. With her validation, Ezra crushed his lips back onto Aria's, tongues entwined and battling for dominance. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer into his body. She reveled at how perfectly they seemed to fit together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. His hands caressed up and down her spine, sending goose bumps of pleasure down her arms. She felt her heart rate begin to increase as the situation grew more intense.

And then, suddenly, Ezra broke the connection. He pulled his head away from Aria even as she attempted to lean forward to continue and deepen the kiss. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he told her. Even as he said it, his eyes were still locked onto her lips that were swollen and lush from all his kisses.

Still within his arms, Aria reached up and started to loosen his tie. _Why was he playing so hard to get? It was clear that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him._ She noticed that his eyes were still fixated on her lips, so she seductively bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that this always drove him crazy with desire. With his tie loosened, she started to undo the top three buttons of his shirt. "I think," she said as she continued with the buttons, "we spend entirely too much time thinking. Don't you think?" As she asked her question, Ezra tore his gaze away from Aria's lips and met her smoldering look. At that moment, all resistance dissolved. He eagerly nodded his head in affirmation and brought his lips down onto hers. With little effort, he lifted her up by the waist. Aria eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips and continued the passionate kiss as he made his way over to the couch.

Still entwined in each others arms, they fell to the couch, Aria's legs stilled wrapped on either side of Ezra. She had felt the change in him as soon as she had asked him the question. She knew that she was now in complete control over how far things were about to go. Ezra was done fighting the attraction… he was done urging them to wait for a better time. She had won this battle. She pulled herself over against the back of the couch, allowing her arms to have the necessary room to continue unbuttoning his shirt. When the cotton material finally fell open to his waist, she pulled slightly back from him and slipped the tie from around his neck, letting it fall softly to floor next to them. With this last obstacle out of the way, she was able to fully open his shirt, exposing his chest to her eager hands.

Her brightly colored fingernails lightly grazed the surface of his lower stomach. She saw his muscles clench and ripple as he drew in a shaky breath from the unexpectedly delicate touch. Her hands began to inch upward, growing bolder and more demanding as she memorized every inch that she covered. Unable to resist the pleasurable torture that Aria's caresses were having on him, Ezra reached up and pulled her down, so that she was once against fully on top of him, her hands effectively pinned in- between them. One of his hands was pressed against the back of Aria's hair, buried deep within her chestnut locks. He always loved the feel of the silken strands, especially at times like these when they swept forward creating a curtain around her beautiful face, delicately whispering against his own skin.

With his other hand Ezra began to stroke her side and back going lower and lower until it came to rest on the small of her back and the hem of her black laced top. His hand dipped beneath the top and, with it now in direct contact with her skin, he started a path back up toward her shoulders, stopping when he made contact with the clasp of her bra. When his fingers stilled, Aria moaned deep into his mouth. Whether from frustration or excitement Ezra wasn't quite sure.

Aria had been lost in the moment, beyond herself with joy when she felt Ezra's hands pulling on her clothing, as if he too felt compelled to feel even closer than they were…the need to feel flesh on flesh. And then he had stopped… _Was he having second thoughts? _This all felt too good for Aria to let it come to an end so soon. Without a second thought Aria pushed against Ezra's chest and sat straight up, still straddling his hips. Looking him in the eye, she reached down and quickly pulled the lace top up and over her head, leaving the upper half of her body clothed only in the small silky black bra that pushed her breasts upward where they threatened to spill over the top. _Finally,_ she thought, _I'll be satisfied with the feel of his skin against mine._ Her hair fell forward over the side of her face as she leaned down and continued the kiss. Both of them allowed their hands to roam over each others body, eagerly learning and memorizing all curves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra reveled in how soft and silken Aria's skin was under his fingertips. He had tried so hard to resist her when she first arrived in his office. And now he wondered why he had even tried. How lucky he was for her to have chosen him! The idea that he alone was being allowed to touch her in this way excited him beyond belief. His hands found their way back to the clasp of her bra. He so desperately wanted to unhook it and peel it slowly off her shoulders, but… did he dare? Would he be taking things too far? Aria again moaned deep in her throat and rubbed her pelvis against his. _Oh God, does she know what she's doing to me? _His hands left her upper back and moved down to still her hips, at the same time crushing them tighter against him, making sure she was aware of his growing erection. Soon there would be no turning back, and he needed her to know that. He needed an answer from her to make sure that this is what she wanted. In response, Aria moved more forcefully against him. She never broke the kiss to whisper her answer, but her hips were loudly screaming _Yes!_

Ezra reached back up and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down off her shoulders. With this action, Aria finally tore her lips from his and once again sat up straight. She let her bra fall from her chest, joining his tie on the floor. She stilled all movement, waiting for his response. She suddenly didn't feel as confident and self-assured as she had moments ago now that she sat exposed before his eyes. _Am I good enough for him? Does he find me attractive?_ Ezra's gaze left Aria's and he looked down at her chest. To him, each breast was perfect. Her rosy nipples were erect from her arousal and cast a strong contrast to her alabaster skin. He reached up with his hands and softly cupped each breast, feeling their weight. Aria involuntarily arched into his hands and gasped in pleasure as his thumbs stroked over each nipple and lightly pinched them to further fullness. He then reached up with his left hand and placed it under her chestnut mane at the nape of her neck and pulled her back down to him. They were finally free of all obstacles between the top halves of their bodies.

Aria purred in contentment at the feel of her chest crushed against Ezra's. She couldn't help but move her body slightly up and down to feel the friction between them. With each of her movements Ezra groaned and pressed her closer to him. Aria was excited, and a little nervous, as she became more and more aware of the effect she was having on Ezra. She could feel the bulge in his pants growing larger as it pressed against the material. In primal response, she felt herself growing wetter and beginning to throb between her legs. _So this is what it was all about, _she thought to herself. They had been waiting for so long, putting it off until the time seemed right. Right now, the way she was feeling, she didn't think she could wait any longer. The very idea of having Ezra completely naked beneath her, buried within her, drove her completely breathless.

Ezra's hands were all over Aria's body. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Everywhere he touched excited him more…the natural curve in the small of her back…the soft skin at the nape of her neck…the tight muscles of her lower stomach…her firm breasts the perfect size for each of his hands. With one of his hands, he reached up and gripped the back of her head, the silky tresses curling around his fingers. He crushed her down even harder onto his lips, and Aria willingly responded, opening her mouth even wider as their tongues entwined and devoured each other.

As Aria continued to struggle between heated passion and blind need, her hand moved from Ezra's chest and started trailing down his body toward his waist. She felt the cold metal of his belt buckle against her fingertips, and she lightly danced over it and continued downward. She brazenly cupped her palm around his growing erection and pressed slightly against it. Ezra had had enough of this torment and foreplay. _If this is what Aria wanted, this is what she'd get._ With lightning speed, Ezra reached up and gripped Aria by the shoulders and flipped them over so that she was now lying beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own anything associated with PLL.**

Their lips had broken apart from the kiss, and Aria's wide-eyed gaze met Ezra's as she adjusted to this new position. He was aware of how much larger he was than her, and he readjusted his weight to try to take some of it off of her small frame. For a moment longer, he continued to look down at her wanting to memorize every detail of how she appeared, her chestnut hair spilling out and framing her shoulders, her beautiful breasts heaving up and down from her arousal. _God, _he thought, _does she have any idea how beautiful she is? _He leaned down and kissed the underside of one her breasts. He felt her sharp intake of breath and he reveled that he was responsible for creating these feelings in her. He continued trailing small kisses over each of her breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipples. Aria began to squirm under Ezra. Small whimpers escaped her mouth as the need inside her grew stronger with each of his kisses. _Why was he teasing her so? _His kisses, though pleasurable, were torture_. _

"Ezra," Aria moaned.

"Hmm," he responded, never taking his mouth away from her breasts.

"Ezra," Aria tried again to get his full attention.

He kissed her once again and then looked up into her eyes, their faces just inches apart. His lips curled into a seductive smile and he arched one eyebrow as he answered her. "Yes, Aria? Is something wrong?"

Aria licked her lips and let out a breath of frustration. Her body involuntarily squirmed again beneath Ezra's, needing to feel a release from this sexual tension. His eyes darkened in response to her movements and it took all of his will power to not strip off the rest of her clothes and bury himself within her. But he reminded himself that he needed to take things slowly. This was all new to Aria, and he wanted her to forever remember their first time together. He wanted her to remember the foreplay and passion as much as the sex itself.

Unaware of the internal struggle going on within Ezra, Aria continued to look wantonly up at him. "Wrong? No, not wrong really. It's just…" she stopped for a moment, unsure of how to put what she was feeling into words.

"It's just what?" Ezra said as his hands began to lightly caress her breasts as they spoke. Again, he carefully avoided her nipples.

"It's just…why aren't you touching all of me?"

"_All_ of you? Aria," Ezra teased, "I think if we're old enough to be doing what we are, you should be able to tell me exactly what you want." He stopped all movement of his hands, letting them rest on her stomach. He looked directly into her eyes, all teasing gone from his voice when he spoke next. His breath fanned against her face, his voice deep and gravely with desire. "Tell me Aria, tell me what you want from me."

Again, Aria was aware of the deep throbbing between her legs. The look Ezra was giving her was driving her over the edge. Her voice was soft and filled with longing and desire as she spoke.

"I want you to kiss ALL of me. I want to know what it feels like to have your mouth kissing my breasts. I want to feel my nipple clenched between your teeth. I take that back. I don't WANT to know, I NEED to know."

Ezra stared into Aria's eyes for a moment longer and then he gazed hungrily back down at her chest, continuing his kisses of the underside of each breast. This time, when he came closer and closer to each nipple, he didn't stop and move on to a new location. He kissed each one lightly on the tip and stroked it with his tongue. Aria gasped and arched upward toward him. He slowly drew her nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the sides, feeling it pucker and grow larger in his mouth in response to her arousal. He suckled on one breast and let his hand play with the other. Then he switched sides and gave the other breast the same attention. By now Aria was moaning and panting beneath him, unable to contain her desire. Ezra fleetingly wondered if someone in the hall might hear them, but quickly pushed the thought aside. Lost in his desires, he didn't care.

Aria's small hands reached down between them and she started to undo his belt buckle. Ezra lifted his hips up slightly and gave Aria more room to maneuver. She pulled the belt free from its loops and held it in her right hand. She was about to release it when Ezra grabbed her wrist.

"Don't throw it too far away," he growled into her ear. "I'll use it later to restrain your wrists." He smiled to himself when he heard the sharp intake of her breath in response to his words. He lightly bit her earlobe and then moved down to suck on the soft skin of her neck.

Aria didn't think it was possible to be more aroused than she was, but when Ezra whispered those words into her ears, the wetness between her legs increased. If she didn't have him buried within her soon, she was going to cum without him. She let the belt fall to the floor directly beside the couch and then she turned her attention back to Ezra. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He once again arched his hips away from her, allowing her to continue her actions. Shakily, she took the zipper within her hand and pulled it downward. Ezra groaned in relief from the release of the pressure of his rigid cock against the restraining material of his pants. Boldly Aria reached down and wrapped her hand around his shaft, with just the light material of his underwear between them. When Ezra felt her small delicate hand wrap around his cock, he was afraid he might lose all control and be unable to restrain himself from cuming. Aria began to run her hand up and down his shaft, gripping and lightly squeezing as she went. When she reached the tip of his cock, she lightly scraped her fingertips across it, and this was Ezra's undoing. It was like a lightning bolt shot through his body, and he knew if he didn't stop what Aria was doing, this was all going to end before it even really began. He reached down and grabbed her wrists and pulled both of her arms over her head. Using one of his hands, he clasped and held both of her wrists, freeing his other hand for more tantalizing exploration.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra reached down between them, and cupping her breast, he lightly pinched her nipple once again before slowly moving his hand further down. He enjoyed the feel of her firm yet silken stomach under his palm, yet he had a more exciting destination in mind. He continued the leisurely perusal of her body until finally he reached the waistband of her pants. He dipped his fingers beneath the material until they were splayed out across her lower stomach. He was just able to touch the edge of her panties. He stroked his hand back and forth and Aria started to buck beneath him, once again needing more than he was giving. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and then placed his hand back at the edge of her panties. _This is it, _Ezra thought to himself,_ I'm_ _finally going to allow myself to go to a place that, until now, I had only dreamed about. Are we ready for what this'll mean?_ One finger at a time, he pushed them under her panties, and felt her soft curls dewy with her dampness. Realizing how ready she already was for him, Ezra let out a savage groan of primal satisfaction. He stared down at Aria, watching as she tossed her head from side to side, eyes tightly shut, full lips parted from her shallow panting. "No," Ezra commanded, "look at me."

Aria's eyes snapped open, dark and smoky with her desire. So lost was she in the sensations that were sweeping through her body, it took her a few seconds to focus on Ezra.

"I want you to forever remember who made you feel this way. I want you to see me, and only me, as I bring your body to the heights of pleasure. I love you Aria."

When he spoke these final words, he slipped his hand lower until his fingers were stroking her vagina. She again arched against him and cried out from the sensations, but she never took her eyes off Ezra. He began to rhythmically move his hand up and down, rubbing against her clit each time. He pushed one finger inside her, then two, and felt her muscles automatically clench around him. He was beside himself at the thought of her doing to same thing to his cock. As his fingers pumped in and out of her body, he used his thumb to press down and stroke her clit. Aria writhed beneath him, whimpering and moaning in response to his movements. Her hips began to thrust up and down in a perfectly matched rhythm. Carefully judging Aria's reactions, Ezra began to increase the speed of his strokes. Her panting grew more intense and her hips arched up against his hand. He watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her lips before biting down on her lower one. He relished the idea of doing the same thing, taking her lower lip between his teeth before plunging his tongue back into her mouth.

He continued pumping his fingers inside of her, lost in the ecstasy of the feel of the soft, slippery passageway that was unique to just Aria. He felt her muscles growing tighter and tighter against his fingers, as her moans grew feverish in pitch. She arched upward and tensed her entire body as Ezra felt her juices begin to coat his fingers. He had watched the emotions play over Aria's face as she alternated between biting her lower lip and panting and moaning heavily. She had tried hard to maintain eye contact with Ezra the whole time, but at the end, she had been too overcome with feeling. Her eyes had squeezed shut and she had thrown her head backward as she screamed out in pleasure. The exposed skin of her neck had been too much for Ezra to resist, and he trailed soft kisses from side to side before settling in to suck, purposely leaving her a love bite as a physical remember of this afternoon for days to come.

When Aria started to recover from her sexual release, her body collapsed beneath Ezra's. She was spent and exhausted from the physical and emotional sensations. For a few minutes, as Ezra remained focused on Aria's neck, his fingers were left buried deep inside her. Finally he slipped them out, still wet and coated from her climax. He lifted his head and looked Aria in the eye as he slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked on each one. He heard the sharp intake of her breath and saw her face turn a lovely shade of pale pink as she realized exactly what he was doing. _After everything they had just done, THIS is what embarrasses her?_ Ezra started to lower his head, wanting Aria to taste herself on his lips and tongue. She unconsciously licked her lips and parted her mouth, ready for the passionate kiss that was about to come.

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door. Both of them froze, breath held as if the mere act of exhaling would create too much noise.

"Professor Fitz?" called a young male voice. When there was no response from within, he knocked again. "Professor Fitz?"

Aria squealed in fright as she saw the doorknob begin to turn. Ezra's mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts. _Should I get up and go over to the door to make sure whoever's out there can't get in? What if I don't make it in time? Do I risk them seeing Aria splayed practically naked on my couch? Maybe I should just stay here and keep her body covered. But then again, what if he does get in and catches us like this? _Ezra's indecisiveness left him frozen in place as he saw the doorknob continue to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sharp click as the door was released from its lock, and Aria & Ezra both watched, paralyzed with fear, as the door began to open. After a mere inch, it stopped moving, coming in contact with the chair that Aria had thrust under its handle when she first arrived. Whoever was on the other side of the door now had little doubt that someone was in this office, and that the door was being prevented from opening from the inside. _Thank goodness, _Aria thought, _that the slit of light from the small opening of the door didn't fall on us. Whoever's out there can't see the couch._

When the door began to open, Ezra shot up from the couch and made his way over to it, carefully standing behind it. He zipped and buttoned his jeans and he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yes?" he called out in a voice that he thought sounded too high in pitch. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The shadow on the other side of the door, shifted from side to side before it began to speak. "Mr. Fitz? You okay? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine. Can I help you?" Ezra looked back over to the couch and noticed that Aria was now sitting up, leaning over its edge, searching for her bra. She picked it up, slipped her arms through the straps and quickly snapped it into place. She looked up and met Ezra's eyes, both of them reflecting each other's panic and nervousness. Tearing her eyes away, she looked back down, grabbing the black lace top, thrusting her arms through it and tugging it down before realizing that it was inside out.

The shadow outside the door spoke again. "I just wanted to check and make sure everything's okay. Class was to start fifteen minutes ago but you didn't show. Should I tell everyone to go home? We'll make it up later?"

By now Aria was completely dressed. She walked over and handed Ezra his shirt. Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his back.

Ezra let out a deep ragged breath of frustration. "No, tell everyone I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute."

"Oookay," the voice answered. It was clear that he wanted to ask about the locked door and what the reason was for the delay, but soon Aria and Ezra heard the sound of his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Ezra placed his hands over Aria's where she had them still around his waist. After a few seconds he twisted around so that they were facing each other, arms still entwined. She looked up at him and shyly smiled before pulling his head down for a chaste kiss. She didn't really know what to say. Things had gone a lot farther between them than she had anticipated when she first got there. She was somewhat embarrassed to think of how she had reacted and what Ezra must think of her wanton behavior. _Does he think I'm a slut? Does he think I do this will every guy I date?_ Her eyes dropped to the floor as she let her arms fall to her side. She started to pull away from him.

Ezra's arms gripped her tighter, not letting her escape from his hug. He lifted one hand and placed it under her chin, tilting her head up until her eyes reluctantly met his gaze. He knew her too well. He had felt her start to emotionally withdraw, and there was no way he was going to let her feel shame or regret for what had passed between them. He stroked her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. He let his lips play softly over hers until finally he felt hers part, giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues leisurely caressed each other and Ezra felt Aria's body begin to soften and relax. He finally lifted his lips from hers and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'm sorry we got so rudely interrupted," Ezra began, "but maybe it's for the best." With Aria giving him a puzzled look, he continued. "I want our first time together to be perfect. I don't want to have to worry whether or not someone is going to come knocking on the door. I want to be with you all night long, for us to be able to find pleasure in each other over and over until we fall into an exhausted sleep. I want to feel you curled at my side, naked in my bed, silken sheets wrapped around us."

"I want that too," Aria purred. "I love you so much. I hope you know that I'm yours and yours alone." She curled her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, crushing his lips to hers. Before things could get too heated, Ezra broke the kiss. He moved away and gathered his book and lecture notes that ne needed for class. Aria picked up her jacket and purse as he moved the chair away from under the door. Ezra entered the hallway first, and finding it clear, he opened the door further to allow Aria room to step out.

As they walked down the hallway together, they arrived at the T- junction where she would need to head one way to the parking lot, and he the other for the lecture hall. She leaned into him and kissed him one last time. She moved her lips over close to his ear and whispered, "Missing something?" Her hand moved down to his waist and playfully tugged on his belt loop. He realized then that he had forgotten to put his belt back on after buttoning his shirt. He arched a questioning brow at her, wondering what she was up to. She moved slightly back from him and with her hazel eyes opened wide, she seductively smiled. Ezra wondered how it was possible to look both mischievous and sexy at the same time. And yet somehow, she was managing it. Locking her hazel eyes onto his remarkably clear blue ones, she slowly drew his belt out of her purse. She suggestively arched one eyebrow and leaned back into him, her lips lightly touching his earlobe. Her breath tickled across his cheek as she whispered, "I think I'll hold on to this until next time."

With those words spoken, she turned on her heels and sashayed down the hall, hips swaying seductively from side to side. As she reached the corner, she turned and glanced back over her shoulder, her long brunette hair cascading over the side of her face, partially obscuring her sexy smile. Ezra still stood where she'd left him. His eyes glued onto Aria, his mouth agape. Even from here she could feel his sexual frustration.

She turned back around and continued walking down the corridor. _Until next time,_ she thought, twisting his belt around her hand.


End file.
